Monster
by CenationGirl22
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote about AJ Lee and Kane. I don't really know a good summary for it, so you should just read it.


Skip, skip, skip.

AJ loved skipping, which was quite obvious since she skipped anywhere and everywhere. People thought she was weird, but she never cared. Skipping relaxed her, and she was going to do it no matter what other people thought of it.

She especially needed relaxing right now. She was just in the ring with her on-screen boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, making a New Year's toast, when John Cena (one of her ex-boyfriends) came out…and things didn't turn out well…

She was now covered in shit.

Skip, skip, skip.

AJ skipped through the halls of the near empty arena to her locker room, so she could change out of her ruined dress and take a shower. She heard arguing coming from a locker room, and was going to continue skipping, when she recognized a voice.

Kane.

Many people found Kane to be a giant, frightening person, but AJ knew there was more to him than that. You just had to get to know him.

AJ stopped skipping and paused near the open locker room door, finding Kane yelling at his tag team partner, and another ex-boyfriend of hers, Daniel Bryan.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Kane asked, pissed off and confused. "It's not like…"

Daniel frowns and turns around, only to see AJ standing there, looking confused, yet interested, by their conversation.

"What the hell do you want?" Daniel asks, sneering at her.

"Nothing…" She mumbles, refusing to look at either of them and focusing on her feet instead.

"Well, get away from us!" Daniel says, shooing her away.

She simply turns around and skips away.

"Well, that was kinda harsh…" She can hear Kane saying. She smiles to herself, glad that someone is standing up for her.

Reaching her locker room, she closes the door and heads to the bathroom. Once her clothes are off, she gets in the shower and lets the hot water run down her skin.

Now out of the shower, she puts on a tank top and some sweats, while also putting on a hoodie. Grabbing her bag, she heads out of the room, closing the door behind her as she turns around to find herself standing in complete darkness.

"AJ…" A voice says from somewhere in the hallway, startling her. Grabbing her phone, she shines a light, illuminating the hallway.

"Oh," She says, finding the man who said her name. "Hey! You scared me; I thought you were some kind of murderer or something."

"What you don't know won't hurt you," He says, darkly, chuckling.

She raises an eyebrow. "What are you still doing here, Kane?"

"Well, as you saw earlier," He says, scratching the back of his head. "I got into an argument with Daniel and I…wanted to talk to you."

She smiles. "Come on. I was just leaving."

They walk to her rental car (they agreed to come back in the morning and get Kane's), not talking about anything specific. Once in the car, Kane takes the passenger seat as AJ sits in the driver's seat.

"So…What's up?" She asks, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Kane sighs. "AJ…" They reached a stoplight, so AJ turned her head to look at him. "I…I think I – "

Nothing else was heard except for the sound of destruction and screaming.

"Doctor, is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't be in here."

"But – "

"It's okay…"

The doctor and Kane both looked over at the small woman in the hospital bed, who was trying her best to smile.

"You're awake!" Kane exclaimed, a smile taking over his face, something rare for him.

She giggles softly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

The doctor looks between Kane and AJ, sighs, and says, "We'll give you guys a few minutes alone together. But we need to run some tests on her, so make it quick!"

The doctor walks out of the room, leaving them to talk.

"What happened?" AJ asks, confused. "One minute we were talking, the next I'm in here!"

Kane frowns. "A drunk driver…He hit the car when you were looking at me and – "

"Hey," She interrupts. "I know what you're about to say, and it's _not_ your fault. Now, why don't you tell me why you're all fine and I'm not?"

"The driver came from your side," He said. "I just needed a few stitches yesterday, but I'm good as new."

"Yesterday?" She says, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"AJ," He says. "You've been unconscious for a day. We weren't sure how long you were going to sleep or if you were going to wake up!"

"You…thought I was dead?" She asks, frowning.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Kane says. "I'm saying we had – "

"You said you didn't know if I was going to wake up," She interrupts.

"That's what the doctors thought," He says, desperately trying to persuade her. "I knew you could pull through. You're the toughest girl I know and I knew you weren't going to let a car crash get in the way of doing what you love."

She smiles. "I am pretty tough, aren't I?"

He chuckles. "Well, now that you're awake, I should get going."

"Stay?" She asks, looking at him sadly. "Please?"

He sighs. "Okay…" But in all honesty, he was okay with staying with her.

"I told you, it wasn't your fault!" AJ says.

"But it was," Kane says, sighing angrily.

AJ had been discharged from the hospital after the doctors ran a few tests on her to make sure she was okay. Kane had his own car (AJ's had been a rental), so he drove them to Miami, where Smackdown was taking place. They hadn't talked about the accident the whole car ride, but upon arriving to the arena, Dolph Ziggler had asked about it, which had caused an argument between AJ and Kane.

"You couldn't have prevented the crash," AJ responds, desperately. "Nothing that happened was caused by you!"

"But you don't understand," He says, running a hand through his hair. "I'm a monster, AJ. Bad things happen wherever I am. This is why I stayed away from people, but…"

She furrows her eyebrows. "But what?"

"But I fell in love," He says. "With you."

Her eyes widen and for a minute, no one says anything, they just stand there and look at each other.

Then she kissed him.

AJ kissed Kane.

It may not seem like a big deal (AJ's kissed Kane plenty of times), but to them it felt like their first kiss. Whenever she had kiss him on TV, it was scripted and didn't mean anything, so they never thought anything of it.

"You…you don't understand," Kane says, turning away from AJ.

"What do I not understand?" She asked, incredulously. "You love me. I love you. What else is there to understand?"

"I'll only hurt you," He says, looking at her. "I already did once, even if it was unintentionally. I can't risk doing it again."

She looks him in the eyes. "Even if you hurt me, and no matter how many times you did, I would still love you. Nothing would stop me from loving you."

She kisses him then, and he realized she was right. He didn't have to worry. No matter what happened, she would love him, and he'd lover her.

She loved him and that was all that mattered.


End file.
